Painful Apologies
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: If there was one thing that Mondo put above everything else in his life, if was his jacket. So, when Ishimaru ends up ruining his one prized possession, the hall monitor has to think of a way to fix things up before he ends up losing his Kyoudai.


**A/N: So, I've really been into IshiMondo for the last few days. And so, I decided that I might as well write a story with them. Just warning, I'm not used to writing Mondo or Ishimaru, so if they're OOC, then I apologize. ;A;**

**Pairing: IshiMondo**

**Warning: AU, slight angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

"Kyoudai, where are you taking me? Classes are about to start in a few minutes," Ishimaru stated as Mondo dragged him further down the hall.

"You'll see when we get there," the gang member said, ignoring any further questions from the younger male.

A soft sigh left Ishimaru's mouth and he took the time to glance down at his watch. There were now approximately three minutes and fifty seconds until classes begin and he was getting farther and farther away from where his Calculus class was held. Normally, he would insist on getting to class, refusing to be late on any conditions. However, something about his Kyoudai made him hesitate in leaving. He would admit, there was a part of him that was curious about what the other male could want with him during school. He did not make a habit of being late to class, much less possibly skipping a class. Doing such a thing was unacceptable.

As the two males continued walking down the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, a flinch went through Ishimaru's body as he heard the school bell ring suddenly, signaling the start of class. He looked up at the back of Mondo's head with slightly wide eyes. He was fairly sure that the other male had heard the bell, but he was still walking towards his destination with no signs of stopping.

Clutching a bit tighter to his Kyoudai's hand, Ishimaru narrowed his eyes before he tried stopping where they were. However, he didn't take into account just how tightly Mondo was gripping onto his hand, so when he suddenly stopped, he found himself still being pulled forward by the other male.

A gasp left Ishimaru's mouth as he suddenly fell forward. Eyes widening in horror, he quickly reached out to grab the first thing that his hands could reach to keep himself from falling. Hands shooting out, he gritted his teeth as his fingers curled into the dark fabric of Mondo's jacket, pulling at it harshly to keep himself up while his feet tried to catch up.

What he didn't count on though was the loud ripping noise that filled the air around them before Ishimaru ended up falling right to the ground in a heap.

Everything was deathly silent in the hall after that and Ishimaru grimaced for a moment, trying to capture his bearings. Bringing a hand up to his head, he slowly lifted himself up and looked up at Mondo in confusion. A look of surprise replaced his look of confusion as he saw the other male staring down at him with wide, angry eyes.

"K-Kyoudai...?" the hall monitor asked hesitantly, tilting his head to the side in worry. He had never seen the gang member so angry before. At least, not in front of him. It was very frightening to look at.

His fingers tried to curl up in distress, only to find some kind of clothing impeding on that task. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ishimaru glanced down and all the breath left his body in a rush. He was clutching onto Mondo's jacket. His treasured jacket that he never let anybody touch or hold onto at all. If anyone even thought about taking it, the thug would end up beating that person up before the thought could come full circle.

But that wasn't the complete reason why Ishimaru felt like he couldn't breath. No, it was the fact that he was staring right at the large tear right down the center of the jacket.

Snapping his head back up at Mondo quickly, the hall monitor stood up without any further hesitation, clutching onto the black jacket. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he could feel heat coming to his cheeks. Shaking in fear, he stared at his friend for a moment, not sure what to say. This was horrendous offense. He had never even thought that he would see the day that he would end up ruining Kyoudai's jacket. And now...he wasn't quite sure if he would continuing the days in his future, what with how angry Mondo was growing.

Swallowing thickly, Ishimaru found himself croaking in fear, shrinking under the heavy eyes of the other male. "K-Kyoudai-"

"_Shut up,"_ Mondo hissed out, baring his teeth as he stalked closer to Ishimaru.

Yelping softly, the hall monitor nodded his head in agreement, tears coming to his eyes. Seeing Kyoudai so angry with him...it was both heartbreaking and frightening. He brought the ripped jacket closer to his chest, trying to shield himself from the gangster's anger. However, the movement only seemed to make Mondo angrier, because his face flushed a bright red.

A scream started to leave Ishimaru's mouth as a hand shot out and grabbed onto his uniform, lifting him up into the air and slamming him against the nearest wall. The impact of his back against the wall cut off his yell and he winced in pain. His back throbbed while everything else shook in fear. His breathing had picked up as he stared down at Mondo with teary eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

"M-Mondo-"

"I thought I told you to _shut up!_" Mondo shouted, pulling Ishimaru away from the wall before slamming him back against the wall.

Flinching at the harsh tone, Ishimaru just nodded his head meekly while he looked at Mondo. He had no idea what he should do now. Never before had he ever been in such a precarious situation before. Wrath was something that rarely was directed towards him. Kyoudai's wrath was something that he had never had directed towards him before. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done," Mondo growled out.

Ishimaru trembled at the question and he opened his mouth to answer, only to stop himself. Mondo had told him not to speak at all. And he was fairly sure that if he said something, Kyoudai would just snap at him once again. So, he just shut his mouth and shook his head.

A bitter laugh left the thug's mouth before he threw Ishimaru down on the ground. "Of course you don't. You don't fucking know what you did. You've got no fucking clue about anything that doesn't revolve around that stupid world in your head, do you?" Mondo spat out, snarling down at him.

Unable to say anything, Ishimaru watched with hurt eyes as Mondo continued talking down at him, still laughing bitterly and looking at him with a look that couldn't be described as anything other than disgust. "You're so caught up in your rules. Rules, rules, rules. You don't care about anybody or anything other than following those darn rules of yours. Nobody else matters in that little head of yours."

"Kyoudai, that's not true-"

"_Shut! UP!_" Mondo roared before he kicked Ishimaru right in the gut, sending him flying several feet down the hall.

As he landed on the floor, Ishimaru curled in on himself, clutching his stomach tightly. A whine of pain left his mouth and he clenched his eyes tightly together as the pain throbbed through his entire body. He cracked his eyes open, the tears in his eyes from earlier falling down his face. He had to blink several times to clear up his vision but when he did, he saw Mondo watching him from his spot down the hall.

Tensing, Ishimaru clung to the torn jacket that he was still holding onto, watching his Kyoudai glare at him in hatred. Then, without any warning, the thug turned around abruptly and began walking down the hall without a single word. He didn't demand his jacket back, nor did he come to beat up Ishimaru any further. He just...walked away.

Ishimaru's heart tightened to the point where he couldn't breath calmly and he could barely move without pain echoing throughout his body. He had caused his Kyoudai pain. He had done such a bad deed, all because he had just wanted to follow the rules and get to class.

He was the reason that Mondo looked at him in hatred.

* * *

"Ishimaru-kun?"

The hall monitor blinked slowly for a moment, not reacting to the timid voice that called out to him. He stared ahead at the blank white wall of his bedroom, hands folded perfectly in his lap. Everything about him was tense and stiff. He had barely moved from his room since he had come home yesterday. Surprisingly, he had decided to miss school that day. His parents believed that he had fallen ill, but truthfully, it was more than that. He was no ill due to a disease. He was ill because the look of his Kyoudai still haunted him.

That look of hatred. Disgust. Anger...

Piercing his lips tightly together, Ishimaru shut his eyes for a moment and took in a controlled breath before releasing it. The person in his room was still there, slowly tiptoeing towards him. He didn't make a single movement, waiting to see what the person would do. When he felt a slight dip in his bed, the hall monitor opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the person who had decided to pay him a visit.

Chihiro.

Blinking at the young male for a moment, Ishimaru furrowed his eyebrows. While it was no uncommon for Chihiro to visit him, especially if he had missed a day of school, he normally would receive some sort of warning beforehand. And if he remembered correctly, he had not received any sort of call today.

Chihiro stared at him for a moment, mouth turned into a frown. There was a serious look in the young male's face, along with worry and concern. "Ishimaru-kun...are you alright? Everyone said that they hadn't heard a thing from you today about missing school...It's not like you to do that," he said softly.

The corner of Ishimaru's mouth twitched a bit before he bowed his head in shame. That was correct. He always made sure to give proper warning to his peers if he was to miss school. Sudden decisions were not something that he allowed himself to make unless absolutely necessary. But given the circumstances...he supposed that it could be forgiven.

"I...was not feeling quite well, Chihiro," he said simply, turning his attention back towards the wall.

A soft huff left Chihiro's mouth before he leaned forward to try and lock eyes with him. "Well, that's strange."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ishimaru looked out of the corner of his eyes. "And why would that be?"

"Mondo-kun said the same thing when I went to go visit him too," Chihiro remarked, tilting his head to the side.

At the sound of Kyoudai's name, Ishimaru froze up and sucked in a harsh breath. Mondo...hadn't gone to school either? That...that wasn't a rare occurrence, to be honest. The thug was constantly trying to skip out on school. Of course though, Ishimaru was normally there to stop his Kyoudai from doing so. It had probably been a month or so since the thug had last tried to skip out of school. The hall monitor had thought that he had finally broken the older male of the habit, but it looked as though that wasn't the case.

"What...what else did he say?" Ishimaru asked stiffly, looking at Chihiro with hesitant eyes.

The young boy looked at the hall monitor sadly, placing his hand on the hall monitor's shoulder. "Well...a lot of the stuff that he said isn't really stuff that I can repeat," Chihiro said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Although, he did mention about his jacket..."

Freezing suddenly, Ishimaru's stance straightened instantly. His breathing picked up and he stared at Chihiro in fear. The young boy just looked back at him with curious eyes. The hand on his shoulder tightened a bit before it loosened.

"Ishimaru-kun...what happened between you two?" Chihiro asked softly.

Unable to take the pressure any longer, Ishimaru slid to the ground, tears falling down his face. His fists pounded at the ground and he could do nothing but cry loudly. Chihiro jumped back at the sudden movement, watching as the hall monitor completely broke down in front of him.

"A-Ah, Ishimaru-kun-"

"It's all my fault! I ruined Kyoudai's prized possession and now he is angry with me! I have defiled Kyoudai's memories and now he wants nothing to do with me!" Ishimaru shouted and he continued pounding the ground with his fists.

The hall monitor sobbed loudly as he mentally degraded himself. It was all his fault that Mondo was upset with him. He didn't deserve to have someone like Mondo. His brother protect him, offered him company and advice, not to mention was willing to change some of his ways for him. And what had he done in return? He had destroyed the jacket that he had received from his brother. He was the worst brother/friend ever and didn't deserve to have anything.

While Ishimaru was busy beating himself up, Chihiro looked around the room for a moment. His face was pulled tight in a concentrated expression as he searched the clean room. Nothing was out of place in the room at all. No thrown clothes, no stray papers, not even any traces of dirt. Everything was pristine and clean. The only thing that was remotely out of the place was the large black and gold jacket that was folded up neatly in Ishimaru's chair.

"_Mondo-kun's jacket,"_ Chihiro's mind supplied him as he walked over.

Picking up the article of a clothing, a shocked gasp left his mouth as he unfolded the large jacket. Right down the center of the jacket was a large tear. It was completely obvious and not something that could easily be repaired. It could probably be sewed back together, but things would be a little bit off-center. Wow...

Now he understood why Mondo had been so snappish today...

Turning back towards Ishimaru, a sad frown came back to Chihiro's face. The hall monitor was obviously beating himself up over this. He probably had already punished himself for his mistake and probably would continue to do so for the next few weeks or so. The damage had already been done but...

But there was the chance that it could be replaced.

Looking back towards Ishimaru, Chihiro brought the jacket towards him, kneeling next to the other male. Placing his hand under the hall monitor's chin, he lifted his head so that they were looking at each other. "Ishimaru-kun...I think that we can fix this."

Watching as the other male looked at him with pathetic eyes, tears still falling freely from his eyes, Chihiro pushed the ripped jacket into Ishimaru's arms. "Tell me, you know how to sew, right?" he asked curiously.

Ishimaru's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, but he nodded his head hesitantly. He knew a little bit about sewing due to his mother, but nothing entirely fancy. He watched as a look of glee came to Chihiro's face and he had very little time to react before he was pulled up off of the floor by the young boy and led out of his room in a hurry. Gasping loudly, Ishimaru clutched at his friend's hand as they ran out of his house (thankfully locking it).

"C-Chihiro-kun! Where are we going?!" Ishimaru shouted as they ran down the street, Mondo's jacket still in his hands.

"We're going to fix Mondo-kun's jacket!" Chihiro shouted back before he turned his full attention back to the road in front of them.

* * *

A scowl was pulling at Mondo's face as he leaned back against his seat. He had gotten a text earlier that morning from Chihiro asking him to come in to school. He hadn't been in for the past week and hadn't heard a single word from his young friend. And now, out of the blue, something was really important that he had to come to school, no excuses. He was supposed to meet Chihiro in the empty classroom just down the hall before homeroom.

So, seeing no reason not to do so, he went ahead and did what Chihiro asked. Which was why he sitting around in an empty classroom, glancing up at the large clock on the wall every few seconds. There were only about ten more minutes before classes started. Not that he was worried about being late. But he knew that Chihiro was very serious about his attendance record. So, he continued glancing back at the clock every few seconds, sighing loudly.

Suddenly, he heard a set of feet running down the hall towards the room that he was sitting in. Furrowing his eyebrows, Mondo sat up, letting his feet fall to the floor from the desk that they had been resting on. Those didn't sound like Chihiro's footsteps. They were much too heavy and quick to be the young boy's. But they sounded familiar. They sounded almost like-

The door to the classroom suddenly slammed open and revealed Ishimaru, with a determined expression on his face.

Mondo stared at the hall monitor for a few seconds before he scowled and stood up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

A look of hesitance came to Ishimaru's eyes and for a moment, Mondo thought that he would end up leaving before he could say anything else, but then the look of determination from earlier reappeared. He was holding a black mass in his hands, his fingers digging into whatever it was. However, Mondo didn't quite care what it was that Ishimaru was holding. He was still pissed at the other male for ripping the only memory of his brother that he had. And nothing that the hall monitor wanted to say to him could possible fix it.

When Ishimaru made no movement to say whatever it was that he wanted, Mondo just rolled his eyes and began walking towards the door. However, he was quickly intercepted by Ishimaru, who was standing right in front of him. They stared at each other for several seconds, eyes gleaming in the low light of the classroom. Then, Mondo scowled and pressed his hand against the other male's chest, pushing him out of the way. At least, he tried to, but Ishimaru surprisingly pushed back against him.

"W-what-"

The black mass that had been in Ishimaru's hands was suddenly thrust into Mondo's face. He stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, blinking for a moment before focusing on it. He noticed some gold embroidery along some parts of it, which made him even more curious. So, pushing back his anger for the moment, Mondo grabbed onto the object in question and turned it over in his hands before unraveling it. And what he found was completely shocking.

"T-this...this is...," Mondo trailed off, eyes wide as he took in the jacket in his hands. It was his jacket. Actually, it was a replica of his jacket, but it looked pretty similar to his old one that he almost didn't catch the difference.

"Y-Yes! Chihiro suggested remaking your jacket since I ruined your old one! We both spent a week non-stop working on this jacket to make it perfect!" Ishimaru practically shouted out, bowing down deeply in front of Mondo.

Unable to respond properly, the thug stared at the boy for a moment before returning his attention back towards the jacket. It was very similar to his old one...and it was only made in a week. That was completely amazing in itself. There is no way that they could have done that without things being put off. The thought that Ishimaru put this much thought and time into this...

"Damn it, Ishimaru," Mondo mumbled before bringing a hand up to his eyes to quickly catch the tears before they even began to fall. He was a man, damn it. He refused to cry over something like this, although he did appreciate the gift.

"K-Kyoudai?! Are you alright?! Did you not appreciate the gift?! Have I made you upset?" Mondo could hear the worry and fear in Ishimaru's voice and he sighed softly. The other boy was always so worried about what he thought.

Walking towards the hall monitor, Mondo draped the jacket over his shoulder. He watched as Ishimaru straightened himself up, completely stiff and trembling in his spot. Mondo just sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before cracking a smile and placing a hand on the other male's shoulders.

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me. I...it's not quite the same as having my brother's jacket but...I'll treasure this one."

Ishimaru stared at Mondo for several moments before his eyes began to water. Tears ran down his face instantly and the thug had to hold back the urge to sigh and laugh. Ishimaru always got so emotional during moments like this. Although, he supposed that he couldn't really fault him. So, he just reached an arm out and dragged the hall monitor into a tight hug, letting the other male cry against his chest for the time being.

In the background, the homeroom bell rung, but neither male moved away from each other. They could stand being late for one class.

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, I've never written Ishimaru or Mondo (or Chihiro for that matter) before this story. Well...I have written Ishimaru, but I don't really count that story. . Hopefully, you all enjoyed that. **


End file.
